


faint line

by weolnnie



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Annyeongz, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weolnnie/pseuds/weolnnie
Summary: What would happen if one quiet night. a stranger refuses to leave the café and leaves Wonyoung strangled in a stranger's not so foreign world?
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Jang Wonyoung, Choi Yena/Jo Yuri, IZONE Ensemble/Everyone, Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju, Kwon Eunbi/Lee Chaeyeon
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this baby of mine, leave me a comment or basically anything on the comments and you can find me on twitter @weolnnie :]

It’s currently 5:20 in the afternoon, just a few minutes away until Yujin is free from the stuffy and loaded office she works in. She loves her work, but sometimes the people, the noise and the environment can get a little too much. And undoubtedly, it’s one of those days.

“10 minutes, Yuj. You can wait that long.” She said under her breath careful not to let anyone hear it. Her legs swinging up and down under the table with steps loud enough for her workmates to notice how anxious and restless she is.

All her things are fixed: her laptop, her art materials and her bag. All that is left to do is wait for the clock to strike 5:30 PM.

“Just a little bit mooooreeee…” Yujin uttered while tapping her fingernails on the wooden table where her belongings are.

“5…4…3…2…1…” A loud thump was heard in the whole office, Yujin fell from her chair while attempting to gather her things and stand up all at the same time. This is not even new to them, once and for all, clumsy Yujin is something that’s constant in the office.

“I’m okay, I’m okay… Bye guys! See you all soon!” She cheerfully shouted, echoing in the whole room. She walks down the steps of the place she kind of despises, excited to feel the fresh air embrace her with warmth or coldness or something in between.

At last, she’s free from responsibilities. Free from prying eyes. And free from the noisy city she’s been longing to escape.

Just a few more hours.

A new world is ready to unveil itself to the young woman longing for the tastes of real raw life.

Just a few more hours.

282 miles away to the bottom of South Korea, another young woman is calmly sitting on the window seat of a small café in the heart of the island with her warm pumpkin spice latte on hand.

“Wonyoung, I’ll get going now. Take care, okay?” A petite young woman with her jet black hair that sits just a little above her waist and red-ish flowery summer dress said as she ruffled that latter’s already messy bun that sits above the top of her head.

“Hmm… okay. Love you.” Wonyoung lazily said, looking at the woman in red struggling to open the café’s damn door.

“She’s so embarrassing.” She cheekily laughed looking outside the window where the other woman is making crazy faces floundering with her car keys. Wonyoung shoo her away, waving her hand until the car was nowhere to be seen.

It’s been a long day. A long stressful and eventful day. The first in a few months. The café’s been busy all day long, not giving Wonyoung or the staff the chance to sit down or even breathe. Not to mention all the buzz in the BnB now that it’s fully booked and now that she’s missing one of her trusted helpers.

It’s all too noisy, but once the night started to envelop the light into a hug, peace came. The island is back to its charming quietness. Only the sound of a few people chatting on the free area and the music playing in the café can be heard. Time for the moon night.

Wonyoung yawned, unaware of what’s to come tomorrow, only putting her trust to the present.

Just a few more hours.

A new day will come.

Just a few more hours.

The sun will soon shine.

Just a few more hours.

Love, it’s gonna be alright.

Just a few more hours.


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival to the New Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few hours is here now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun knowing about Yujin's first day in Jeju! I hope you enjoy it! Happy reading, folks! stay safe & happy :]

An alarm going off can be heard in the whole room, not that it mattered because she’s all alone but a smiley Yujin is slowly getting rid of the sleep in her body. The sun has still not shine but a whole ass Ahn Yujin is already awake, something unexpected, even for herself. 

“Yujinnieeeee!” A little girl shouted bursting into the room almost looking like a baby zombie with her messy hair and milk-stained cheeks. 

It's too early for a little kid who likes to sleep in to be awake, Yujin thought. 

“Morningggg Velalalala!” Yujin mumbled obviously that she’s still fighting the urge to go back to sleep. 

“Mom made you breakfast! She told me you’re leaving?” The little girl questioned. Brows meeting in the center and cheeks puffed with confusion. 

“Just for some time, baby.” Yujin said while bopping her cousin’s adorable little nose. 

Yujin made Vela sit at the edge of her bed, letting the younger one play with her stuffed toys while she freshened up. Vela requested Yujin to play some music, in this case, some Twice songs. 

“I can’t believe you're letting me listen to Twice this early...” Yujin whispered, careful not to let the other hear it but in that very moment, Cheer Up played. 

What a way to start the morning. 

Maybe it was a sign. A sign to cheer up for today, for tomorrow and for the future. A sign she badly needed without even knowing. 

Yujin danced a little more than she planned to which left Vela laughing her butt off with the mistakes Yujin purposely made. 

Vela's little giggles. Her eye smiles. Her pouts. Her heartwarming presence. 

Surely Yujin will miss all of it, every single bit to be honest but she’ll come home still. When the time is right, when she finally finds herself. 

After what seems like forever, the two finally graced their way downstairs where the whole floor smells like home. 

“Morning, Yuj!” Her aunt shouted from the kitchen, peaking at the two as they walked the remaining steps of the staircase. 

“Morning Tams! Why up so early?” Yujin asked. 

“Am I not allowed to prepare breakfast for my eldest baby?” Tams replied pouting. “Besides, we’ll take you to the airport.” She added. 

Yujin didn’t answer. She just chewed on the sandwich handed to her. 

A simple breakfast prepared for a soul that's about to take a trip of a lifetime. 

Her favorite tuna sandwich. A recipe handed down to Tams by Yujin’s mother. A recipe that reminds her of her mom. The recipe that saved her many times. Adorned with slices of tomatoes, avocados and several pieces of crunchy lettuce all wrapped in a soft milk bread. Her favorite iced americano. Just the right amount of bitterness to remind her that life can be a bit bitter at times. And of course, what’s a Yujin staple without perfectly cooked scrambled eggs? 

Yujin made sure to savor every moment of this early morning with her favorite people. It's all that she can hold while being away from them. 

In just a few hours. 

They took some time to finish breakfast, enough to tell stories which have been repeated many times. Enough to joke with one another. Enough to keep everything in the pocket. 

Not that anyone’s complaining, but the sun is taking its time to rise. Making Yujin move a little slower. 

Time for Yujin to prepare herself. Emotionally, mentally & physically. 

Yujin picked the prettiest (That’s according to her) and comfiest outfit for today. 

A soft denim wide-leg pants overall paired with a sleek short sleeved t-shirt and a comfy classic white Vans. Topped with her signature mini ochre Kanken and moon necklace. Close to completeness. 

“Can’t forget my favorite scrunchies!” Slipping her one on her wrist and putting the rest on the pocket of her luggage. She decided to wear a simple watch today to match her soft look. A brown strapped mini DW. It's also her favorite, a gift from someone special. Last but absolutely not the least, her much needed makeup to cover up the dark circles that formed alongside the emotions she hid. 

Soft & fresh. One that would make her look alive and happy. A little bit of a rosy blush, some subtle glitter eyeshadow and a peck on the lips of her all-time favorite Romand juicy lasting tint in the shade summer scent. 

Now that she’s all dolled up and ready to go, what’s left on the list is to carry all the baggage she voluntarily took. Baggage she welcomed to her life. Those that feel close and home to her. 

Emotions. Past memories. Trauma. Regret. Feelings. Doubts. 

“Whatever.” She sighed. It's been so long since she was left alone with her thoughts. Let alone have all the time to assess and actually face all of them. 

But after all, this trip is intended to release all that’s been hidden. Fix everything one by one. And find her most authentic self in between. 

Maybe this will bring something good. Yujin surely hopes for that. Dismissing all the negative thoughts and only letting optimism run free in her mind. 

Nothing's going to ruin this trip for her. It's all planned out. 

“It will all work out, I guess?” She hugged herself butterfly style to at least calm every nerve in her body that’s about to tense up. 

“Time to go.” She took all her things and made her way out of her beloved room. 

“Be back soon.” She closed the door. 

“When I am better.” Walking down the hall with her luggage tailing behind. 

“When I am all right.” Taking her steps down the stairs. 

“When I am healed.” A faint sigh escaped her lips. 

“It's now or never.” She reached the front door, Tams waiting in the garage with Vela by her side, with a smile that reassures, one that cares and one that loves. 

The drive to the airport was quite long, quiet and peaceful. Tams was the one who drove, insisting that Yujin should rest and get some sleep. Vela seated in the back, slept halfway through the drive. She waited for the sun to rise first before drifting into a deep slumber. 

Yujin spent the either drive listening to music, admiring the beauty of Seoul’s sunrise and feeling the crisp cold summer morning air. 

“Seoul is home, always will.” She closed her eyes, matched with the rhythm of her heartbeat. 

There will be times when home gets too suffocating, too threatening. It'll get tiring and boring. Same old people. Same old memories. It is inevitable not to grow out of it. But you can always leave home temporarily, it will understand you because home is where the heart is, and the heart always wants what is the best. 

They finally arrived at the airport. Tams promised not to cry. Vela did too. Now Yujin is laughing at the two-crying mess in front of her. She can't blame them though, it’s the first time she’s leaving home with no definite plan ahead of her. 

She’s scared, who isn't? 

But it's Yujin. A wild soul. 

“Take care, okay? Just call me if anything happens. We’ll fly to you. Immediately.” Tams reminded Yujin who is fiddling with the zipper of her Kanken. 

“Yup, I’ll be safe! I’ll have fun. Don’t worry too much, aye? Go out as much as you can also, please.” Sporting her famous puppy eyes no one can say no. 

“You can’t just show me those eyes and expect me not to follow you, kiddo.” Tams replied, covering her eyes with the palm of her hand. 

Lines are starting to form just outside the entrance, signaling that Yujin now needs to bid goodbyes. 

She didn’t say anything though, instead she hugged the two, sandwiching Vela in between. 

Words will never suffice, as far as Yujin feels, so actions are a better choice. 

“We’ll get going, update me! Love you! Unlimited times!” Tams shouted from a distance. 

“I love you Jinnie! Call me please!” Vela shouted, struggling to keep her voice loud enough for her unnie to hear. 

Yujin waved. Smiling as big as she can. Nodding her head, she flashed a thumbs up to the two and turned her back against them. 

A sigh, again. 

“Here goes everything.” 

It didn’t take long for Yujin to go to find her gate. Despite the airport being full with tourists and some locals, it is still manageable. 

But first, coffee. 

Yujin directed her way to the Starbucks nearest to her gate, she can’t afford going further than a few steps, besides this one is quite empty with just a few people in front of their laptops obviously working with eyebrows meeting in the middle due to confusion and some children having their breakfast with coffee (Kids shouldn’t drink coffee!) and sausage bread. 

She finds herself a spot farthest from the crowd, a solo sofa nearest to the ceiling to floor window that overlooks the busy apron. 

She ordered a simple iced vanilla macchiato paired with her favorite four cheese flatbread. 

“An hour and a half. I can manage.” Yujin glanced at her watch. Just a few more hours. 

Yujin unlocked her phone, skimming through apps, deciding which one she should first open. It hasn’t been a day since she last opened them but the amount of notification is unbelievable. 

“Ehhh they are all emails.” Rolling her eyes, her work can’t give her a break, yea? 

She locked her phone, putting it in the front pocket of her Kanken. She took out her handy sketchbook, her tube pencil case and some few colored pens. 

Her hand found its haven in the middle of the pages of the sketchbook. Leafing through endless pages of sketches. Of memories. Of unspoken emotions. 

There lies every bit of Yujin. Every detail, every line, every dot. It represents her in the most uneven colors and crooked lines marrying themselves into one perfect masterpiece. 

She stopped at one particular page. 

“08/31/19” Touching the top of the page where the numbers were scribbled. 

“She’s incomplete, still.” Glancing at the sketch of a lady. 

“When will I get to complete you?” Tracing all the lines present. 

Yujin’s been trying to re-sketch this a million times already. Every time she remembers a detail about her, she adds them little by little. Dot by dot. 

“Soon… soon.” She sighed into the thin air. 

She sipped her iced coffee taking a small bite of her bread while she lazily took out her pens. Gazing upon her surroundings waiting for something to catch her attention and well something or someone that would make her hands do their magic. 

“Hmmmm…” Spinning her trusty 4B around her fingers as if making them dance so softly. 

It's quite interesting for her how everyone in this place is oddly similar to one another. Same destination, just different reasons for leaving behind Seoul. 

After all, shes an observer and with that is the capability of noticing all the little details of every stranger. 

One is a mother juggling her work and her kids who are fighting because of a single piece of cheese. 

Another is an old man sipping his hot coffee while reading the morning newspaper. 

A lady around the age of 40 talking to someone on her iPad, maybe her child. She's quite loud. 

A couple somehow fighting because of an important something left at home. 

And the baristas all looked so tired but still managing to shy a smile to every customer. 

She found herself sketching the whole store. Managing to fit everything into her little sketchbook. Making sure that every detail is entailed deep in the fibers of the paper. 

Soon, a voice called Yujin out. 

“Good morning passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 102B91E to Jeju. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Thank you.” 

She made her way to the benches near her gate sitting at one nearest to the open area. 

“I am really leaving Seoul.” Wide-eyed, staring at the monitor that flashes the flight details just above the counter. One by one, assistants appear, helping out every passenger aboard the plane. 

Soon after, she’s now up in line waiting to enter the plane. Being in this hallway always is nostalgic, a mix between loneliness, joy and worry. 

Yujin's seated by the window with an empty seat beside her. The plane is not full with people scattered all over. It somehow eased Yujin’s mind because plane rides scare her. It's something she will never get over it. Too many movies can really affect the way you see life. 

The plane took off, going to the island won't take that log, around 40 to 50 minutes only. Soon enough, naughty and unsettled kids started running around the small plane. Getting scolded here and there but still not stopping. Luckily, the pretty flight attendant gave everyone snacks. Dalgona lollipops for the little kids and cream puffs for the older ones. 

She tried taking a nap, really. But considering how loud everyone is, it is plainly impossible. She took out her sketchbook and colored her previous art. 

The little girls’ floral summer dress. The old man’s mullet. The lady’s bright yellow iPad case. And the baristas’ signature green aprons. 

Doodling little phrases around the drawings as if they are talking. Adding depths to the crooks of every sketch. Adding shines to their eyes. Brightly coloring their smiles. 

Now everything looks blissful, as if nothing ever painful happened to anyone. As if life’s perfectly alright. 

It didn’t matter for Yujin if her art disrupted reality, after all, art is meant to make you feel something or everything all at once. It is Yujin’s privy. 

In a few minutes, they’ll be landing. 

Is Yujin nervous? Of course, she didn’t plan anything for this except her plane ticket. The sudden burst of adrenaline in her body rose up way too fast upon seeing the sea from the plane’s window. Restlessness embraced her. Now all she wants is to feel the salty sea breeze and eat hallabongs all day long and drive around the island with the windows down and blasting all her favorite tunes. 

After what seems like forever (It was just half an hour, Yujin and her annoying ass can be so dramatic at times.) but now she's finally out of the stuffy airport. 

All that’s left to do is pick up her rental car and get an early lunch. 

The rental car place is too far from the airport making her ride another bus just to get there. 

“This unending saga of riding transportation is getting the best to me.” She cursed under her breath, absolutely not minding the older people looking at her now with settling eyes. 

Yujin slugged her bag on her shoulder with much annoyance struggling to get her suitcase out of the bus's storage area. The moment she was able to get off the bus, she kept her walking pace fast enough to get inside the rental car’s office in less than a minute. 

“Talk about being a track and field athlete being useful in the most unexpected time.” She chuckled as she caught her breath while standing in front of a stall. 

“Here miss, please go with one of our assistants as he shows you the way to your rental car.” The woman smiled handing her the car keys. 

“Thanks! Have a great day.” She turned around looking for whoever the woman mentioned. Landing her eyes on a petite man who’s probably a part-timer looking at how young he looks. Yujin was directed to the left wing of the parking lot where her rental car is. 

Empty parking lots signify how many people there are on the island. She sighed upon seeing all the empty spots. 

The man saw this. “Not many people, you can still find empty and solemn spots in the island. It's just that we had almost half of the cars for maintenance.” Yujin sighed again but this time lightly and happily. She can't afford interacting with loads of humans right now. All she wants is peace and sleep and food. 

They proceeded with checking the whole car for scratches and what nots. Yujin made sure to take note of every flaw the car already has; it'll save her time and money. 

A simple grayish blue Toyota Wigo that’s enough to fit Yujin and her belongings. 

Off to find a hearty lunch in an unknown island. 

“I just hope I don’t get a ticket for driving here.” Scrunching her nose. 

She made her way out of the island’s center, taking almost 40 minutes to go to her very first destination. 

Myeongjin Jeonbok. A simple local Korean resto somewhere in Jeju. Yujin passed by it and was lured by the small of grilled abalones. It is one of her favorites and considering how cheap it is, she gave it a go. 

The food came pretty fast, the sides came first which she feasted on the moment it arrived. Their kimchi and radish are too die for. Not to mention the perfectly grilled abalone that melts in your mouth and of course the seasoned rice that came with it. 

It was an impeccable feast making Yujin want more but the need for something sweet brought her to her next destination. 

Driving in Jeju is much more enjoyable than in Seoul. The road is emptier and quieter and it comes with a view. Every now and then, Yujin would find herself stopping on sidewalks. Just indulging the sight of the sea adorned with the sun’s rays bouncing off a sparkly finish. 

The people too are much kinder. They would smile at her, sometimes telling her compliments. 

On the way to her next destination, she came across a small market in between the alley. It housed several local shop owners with their handmade goods and Yujin made sure to at least buy some things. 

A home baked banana bread that smells like home. A small dog pin. A set of wooden bowls and cutleries and several sticker sets made by local artists. 

Talking to the locals made her much more aware of how life is in Jeju. It is slow, wholesome and fulfilling. Far from what she is used to. And that excites her. Experiencing something special is more than enough to liven her spirits up. 

She continued her way to Café Mustache. Glancing at all the little shops that adorn the alley. Appreciating the beauty of a unknown place. 

Finally, the smell of freshly baked macaroons is in the air. Café mustache is now on sight. 

“Smells like her here! No wonder she recommended it.” Remembering how one of her friends bug her all day long just so she would promise she’d come here. 

Upon entering the store, the mixed smell of strawberries, coffee and macaroons welcome her. Luckily, not many people are inside allowing her to sit beside the round window facing a beautiful field. She ordered their bestsellers. One fresh strawberry milk and a box of different flavored macaroons. 

While eating, Yujin decided to list down some of the things she wants to try while she's here including cafes and restos. 

The thing that topped her list was beach hopping and surfing. 

“Ehhhh... I should probably find someone to go with me when I do this.” Tapping the ball pen's tip on the paper. 

The list went on and on and in between those were conversations with random people. Sharing stories with the owners who used to live in Seoul too. 

"Already?” She questioned herself. She bid her goodbyes to the people inside the café. Hurrying to get to her car. 

“My precious Hallabongs...” Yujin jokingly cried. She might've forgotten that she needed to pick up some Hallabongs for her snacks. Fortunately, the farm is not that far from where she is currently in. 

Yujin drove carefully on the way. Bopping her head to whatever song the radio is playing. Enjoying the view of raw Jeju. 

Arriving at the farm instantly made her happy. The sight of little orange bells against the greens spark joy in her. She proceeded to get her basket and made her way in the maze of never ending Hallabong trees. One by one she picked examining if they are perfectly ripe. 

“The heavier, the riper.” She repeated to herself. 

Soon her 2 baskets are full. She paid and placed them inside the truck. Securing the whole box in. 

“And lastly, the sea.” 

The beach is surprisingly not crowded, just several people around. Yujin finds herself a spot near the shore. Enough to hear the waves crashing and feel the coldness of the water. 

She sat there for a long time without uttering any word or making any move. 

Her breathing was totally calm. 

She's deep in her thoughts. 

Deep in her mind. 

Deep in her emotions. 

“Hey Ma. It's been so long since I was able to talk to you this close. A few years, I guess? I miss you so much you know. Your warm hugs. Your morning kisses. Your presence. Also, Dad’s funny jokes and delicious Hallabong tea. I miss you guys so much it still hurts. I still remember how your voices sound. I would sometimes find myself looking at our photos just reminiscing about how everything was perfectly complete before.” 

She paused. 

“Tams are taking care of me so well. I am always healthy and full because of her. Vela accompanies me so much also. She's like my little sister now.” Yujin smiled. 

“Maybe you're wondering why I am here. I took a break from work. I don’t know when I’ll come back but soon. I just want to rest and find myself here, Mom. Jeju is treating me so well even though I've only been here less than a day. I now understand why you love going here so much. It is beyond beautiful. Wish you guys are here with me. It sometimes gets so lonely...” She hugged her knees, preventing the tears from flowing down too much. 

Having the chance to finally let her feeling flow out like that is liberating. A weight off her shoulder. A loose knot on her heart. 

She's always so afraid to be vulnerable and weak in front of other people, but now that she’s here, she’s losing grip on what is pulling her from behind. 

Finally, a lighthearted Yujin. 

The sun is setting mesmerizingly. Painting the sky with warm yellows, striking oranges and soft pinks. 

The sea reflects all the colors of the sky, as if mirroring the beauty above. 

“I will be alright.” Yujin sighed and lied down on the sand. Staring at the beauty in front of her.


	3. Chapter 2: coffee is what you need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a glimpse on Wonyoung's mornings :] enjoy reading!!!

Wonyoung groaned. Who in the world would be that loud this early in the morning? She hissed while rolling on the other side of the bed. Groaning her confusion on her pink pillow. She sighed. 

Wonyoung turned around and stared at her ceiling. It's a dull white with little gold stars painted on them. Replicating the night skies albeit the difference with the base color. Close enough, at least they look nice. 

And as one would expect, her room looks as if it came straight out of a Youtuber’s room tour with its pale-beige walls adorned with polaroids, bus tickets, receipts and whatnots. Big windows that overlooks the empty field and lots of personal decors that run on a weird color scheme — light beige, light brown, pale olive-green, muted salmon and some random plaid prints, be it her bedsheet, her rug or the long ass curtain hanging by the window. A few real plants here and there and one big mirror on the wall beside the window. 

The room screams Wonyoung louder than anything. Maybe that’s why no one is allowed to enter, well except for one teenager. 

A knock on the door startled the sleepy girl. 

“Wonnie! Time for breakfast!” A bubbly and very energetic voice called upon. 

“I made you your favorite! Come out now, missy!” The person outside the door added. 

“Coming, unnie!” Wonyoung stood up. Facing her mirror, she fixed herself. 

She got out of her pajamas and wore a pastel green knitted cropped button-down top and vintage Levis mom shorts with its edges folded to give off a laid-back look. She braided her long silky brunette hair into one side with few strands hanging around her face framing it. Wonyoung put on a beaded semi-choker necklace and her favorite beaded flower bracelet that surprisingly still fits her. 

Whilst she doesn’t look like a damn CEO, everybody around the island knows how smart and powerful she is despite _her taste in fashion_. She spreads her beloved _Marc Jacobs Daisy_ perfume and looks at herself in the mirror once more. A smile won't probably hurt so she flashed the brightest one on her reflection and made her way out of the room. 

Another day to conquer life on her own. 

_Not really, she has her unnies._

Another day to own the world. 

_She already owns it._

Another day to get pissed off by rude customers. 

_When will it end?_

And finally, another day to escape hell. 

_Kind of._

*** 

As she goes down the stairs, you can hear a few indistinct conversations going around and their signature Lucille’s playlist playing softly in the background. Different from the weird and definitely familiar noises she heard just a few minutes ago. It is indeed the same day, just a few different faces and different feelings. 

A woman in her mid-30s wearing a pleasant looking yellow summer dress stared at Wonyoung from a far (aka from the dining table). They’ve been together for quite some time yet the younger one is still as mysterious as ever. The girl would only tell stories of what is necessary and always leave out details that would let people know her deeper. Permitting the skin-deep relationships to linger much longer. 

Minju’s retrospection was cut short when she realized that soon, really, maybe soon, the said girl will finally let loose. And when that time comes, Minju, alongside everyone will be more than ready to embrace her with whatever she needs. In this case, love, affection and perpetual care. 

“Wonyoung!” Minju called. She propped her chin in the palm of her hands. 

Wonyoung made her way to the person looking so bright and bubbly and pretty. “She’s wearing yellow, too much for being so bright I guess.” She said to herself while laughing. 

Minju almost looked like the sun, her lightly tanned skin pops up so well especially with the bright yellow summer dress she is wearing. The light blonde hair she is sporting definitely helped in brightening her bright aura. Not to mention Minju’s whole existence is already the sunshine; the light bulbs or whatever thing is considered bright all packed in a perfectly proportioned body. People wonder how much time God took with making her. The girl is, in the words of her wife, _all the good things in life but in the human version_. 

“Yah yah yah, why are you laughing?” Minju asked Wonyoung. 

“Unnie, you look like the sun. It's painfully blinding me.” Wonyoung said while covering her eyes and making screeching noises. 

“Oh really? Chaewon said I look _fine as hell_.” Dramatically emphasizing on the latter part. 

“I guess you’ll have to suffer then babe.” Minju added while sticking her tongue out to Wonyoung. 

Perfectly in that moment Chaewon arrived with 2 plates full with food on hand. 

“Wonnie, yours is with Nako.” She softly smiled at the younger girl. 

Nako arrived with her and Wonyo’s food. The four sat at the end of the dining table while the rest of the guests were scattered around the first floor all munching on whatever the chef prepared for breakfast. 

The sound of conversations, they are, to Wonyoung, are the sweetest sound. Being alone for so long left her longing for mundane sounds like this one. The clicking of the metal utensils or the sound of cups being rested on the wooden table. It's all home to her. 

And that’s why she accepted the offer. From that rich girl who dresses as if she’s the 90s queen bee to being Miss Jang Wonyoung owner of Lucille’s Café and Guesthouse, it was all destiny. 

After quite some time, slowly the conversations lessened, guests were starting their day leaving the guesthouse almost empty, the four being the only ones occupying the dining room. 

It is the peak season, the number of guests that arrives and leaves daily exceeds the quota, Wonyoung even wonders sometimes how they are able to manage everyone. But all thanks to her unnies, running the business is not as hard as her granny told her to warn her. 

*** 

_Wonyoung was hanging out in her living room surrounded by books when a call surprised her. Managing to get a grasp of what she just heard, she sighed._

_“Mamu, I would fly to see you in Jeju but not to manage your business!” She tapped her fingers on the coffee table in front of her._

_“I don’t even know how to manage one for Pete’s sake.”_

_“Wonyo, it’s a great chance to freshen up your life! The air here is way way better than the one you breathe in right now.” Her grandfather retorted._

_“Good point you have there but you gotta let me think about it first. I am graduating in a few weeks, Pops.” Wonyoung replied._

_“Okay missy but only a week to think okay! Mamu still needs to plan our trip! Time is ticking, Wonyo!” And with that, a dropped call from the other line can be heard._

_Maybe the first time Wonyoung understood what “We are going on a trip and we need you to look after our dog” meant she was ready to give in. It was a chance to finally escape hell on earth. To escape the bothering of her parents and their constant need for false reassurance from their only daughter they expect to be all perfect and prim. It was the chance to finally hold herself first before embracing anyone. It was the chance to finally let herself be free._

_And surely, all those thoughts became helpful in making her decision towards this offer from her grandparents._

_Exactly a week after that call, Wonyoung called them again, ready to drop whatever bomb she was holding._

_“Okay, I'll take it. Under one condition.”_

_“Hmm?” Her granny hums._

_“No more connection from anyone in Seoul once I set foot in Jeju, Mamu.”_

_The chances were slim but knowing her grandparents, who are way way better than her own parents, will do anything to grant her a wish._

_It took long for them to say something. She was about to give up until the voice of her Pops emerged from the line._

_“Consider that done, honey.”_

_And right there, Wonyoung celebrated. Just a few more days and she’ll be free._

*** 

The morning routine in Lucille’s is simple. Wake up with loud ass conversation from the Kims, get dressed for the day, eat breakfast with the rest of the gang, clean the whole guesthouse, open up the café, get some groceries, update the guesthouse’s sites, drink a second cup of coffee in the café or by the living room, have lunch and get the whole afternoon free for everyone. 

It was simple because everyone is working perfectly in sync. No one needed to tell someone what to do and not do. No one even needed to assign tasks, everyone was just working on what they desire to do and somehow it made the whole process lighter and homier. 

Wonyoung stood by the counter by the door, the employee list was up where everyone could see it, in the wall behind the counter. 

First up, _the Kims_ , there’s Kim Minju and Kim Chaewon, they are the one responsible for everything related to bookings, calls, mails, inquiries, budgets and everything that includes money. The accountant and the business major. The mitochondria of the guesthouse. And honestly, Wonyoung could've handed the business to the duo wholeheartedly only if they didn’t reject her offer. 

Next, _the Kwon-Lees_ , the one designated to look after the café. The coffee-enthusiast and the chef. The couple used to be part-timers her grandparents are fond of, luckily, they both stayed despite the change of ownership for the sole reason — they both adored Wonyoung. And no parent would pass up for free babysitting. 

Up next, the ever humorous Miyawaki Sakura, _the_ other chef. She’s responsible for all the meals inside the guesthouse. From their breakfast up until midnight snacks. She can probably score a main chef position in Seoul if she opted too but the mundane life in Jeju that lets her enjoy gaming so well kept her intact in the island. 

And lastly, Yabuki Nako, the rich Japanese girl who vacationed in Jeju but never returned to her home country. Weird? Of course. But eventually Wonyoung understood why Nako wanted to settle here. With the amount of money on her name, she doesn’t even need to work but here she is, helping everyone with their needs in and out of work. 

All of the girls came from such great backgrounds. They didn’t even need to work to survive but they somehow found themselves inside Lucille’s with the love, warmth and home they were robbed of, kinda. 

Lucille’s. Wonyoung, albeit all the worries she has, found her light in this very place. With the people, with the memories, with the ambiance and with the emotions it makes her feel. They were all positive. Even though the rains were unexpected it still somehow soothes her mind and soul. The sunlight kissing her skin reminded her that she’s alive. And the crisp summer air embracing her awakens certain parts of the soul she's a stranger with. 

Everything about Jeju makes her feel alive and frisson. Bestirring frightful change and turning them into welcoming ones. All the beautiful things in life all in one place. It's Wonyoung’s haven. 

*** 

The afternoon sunlight that is undeniably harsh but when accompanied by the wind is straight up a lullaby is shining down Wonyoung who’s resting by the small makeshift chairs by the space that separates the café from the guesthouse. A small alley-like filled with cobblestones that somehow provides privacy for the guest and the gang alike. She's out here reading and sipping her milkshake (that her Eunbi unnie nagged her to drink for the sake of her deteriorating health) away from the rackety that's going on inside the house. The Kims and the small Japanese are arguing on who’s going to get what character on a heated game of Mario Kart. And as expected it turned out to be a whole ass havoc. 

Mayhap Wonyoung loved the chaos more than the silence that envelops them whenever a storm — literally, figuratively and emotionally comes. It all reminds them of each other's significance and presence that honestly makes everything better, lighter and tolerable. 

The day can't get any better when her favorite neighbors come by to hangout. The friendly redhead with ear splitting voice that lives a few lots behind the guesthouse and the ballerina that lives in the dance and art studio next to the café. 

“Wonyoungieeee!” The red head shouted running to where the tall kid is chilling. While the ballerina follows behind holding a huge basket that bears a new set of fruits and vegetables Sana harvested from her small (Not really, its massive) garden. Mina sat beside Wonyoung a few seconds after Sana _almost_ killed the girl with her life-threatening hugs and pampered her with soft kisses on the forehead. Mina looked at Sana with brows furrowed. 

“Satang, the kid obviously needs to breathe you know.” 

Who would’ve taught after Miss calm Mina Myoui articulated those words she suddenly hugged the fuck out of Wonyoung? Yet again, another life-threatening cuddle session with her favorite neighbors. 

Satang sat there wide eyed. If the rest of the “older” neighbors are here now, a competitive competition between who can hug (in this case, kill with a hug) Wonyoung better would be going on right about now. 

“Yah yah yah Mina-yah!” Sana snickered. 

After letting Wonyoung out of the embrace, Mina proceeded with showing her what Sana harvested. 

From the wild strawberries to the organic lettuce, carrots and potatoes to some herbs Wonyoung isn’t familiar with. 

They are such a big help in saving money and Wonyoung is eternally thankful that her grandparents brought the lot near to this two. 

“Thank you thank you Sana unniiiieeee~” Wonyoung showed them the cutest puppy eyes and the puffiest mandu cheeks. 

The trio sat their way longer than planned. They talked about Mina’s recital in New York (She brought back gifts for everyone, of course), Sana's sudden _vacation_ in Seoul and the whereabouts of the rest of the older neighbors. 

One is in Seoul, trying to buy a whole entertainment company. Another one is chilling inside her art studio. The dance teacher is busy with her students’ upcoming competition. The other tall neighbor is back in her home country for the time being. The dubu is busy, well embarrassing herself yet again somewhere in Seoul with another tv guesting. And lastly, the Yeons, well, they are on the island but no one wanted to bother them from their alone time. 

Soon after, they were politely interrupted by a fumble Chaeyeon who’s quite eager to go somewhere. 

“Wonyoungie, can you help Eunbi unnie with the café? We have to head out in a few minutes but the two part-timers are not yet here…” 

“Oh right, I got it!” Wonyoung bowed to the two women beside her already giving her the reassuring grin they sport all the time. Wonyo bid them goodbyes with the promise of visiting them soon. 

Wonyoung was greeted by a disheveled Eunbi lost in the sea of customers. She quietly wonders how long she’s been chatting with the two older neighbors that the number of customers got unnoticed when a literal window overlooking the café’s interior sits in front of the makeshift chairs. 

Wonyoung took little matters into hands by first letting the chaotic line of customers be organized. One line for those who are about to order and another one for those picking up their drinks. Soon the shambolic café is nearing the neat bar. Just one more thing. 

Eunbi needs another hand in the kitchen and another two sets for the drinks and one for the counter. 

Wonyoung did possibly one of the worst (Not really, one particularly tops the rest), she called the Kims and the small Japanese. The three came running in the café almost looking like puppies who just finished fetching or something but Eunbi was not having it. 

“Girls! C'mon, MOVE!” 

Wonyoung proceeded to help Eunbi in the kitchen, the Kims with the beverages and Nako with the counter. 

The endless ringing of the bells by the door didn’t stop soon. More and more customers came in, for coffee, for late late lunch and for some breathers. 

Luckily, the café is big enough to house a few groups and slowly the shambles married the quietness and peace intruded. 

The calmness enveloped the café tightly, leaving the soft sounds of the AC and the sound of the Lucille’s™️ playlist playing in the background with a few muzzy conversations flowing out of the few groups still hanging around. 

Wonyoung is the only one left. Eunbi went home already to pack for the upcoming trip to Seoul. The Kims are back in the guesthouse and Nako, well, she’s with Sana helping the older one consumes the remnants of the fridge. 

_Really, it was just a lame excuse to bond with another Japanese in the island, to talk in Japanese again and to bond over something only the two can understand._

*** 

It's definitely the night, almost 8pm. It didn’t take long for the remaining customers to leave one by one now that the dark Jeju night is creeping in. Nights in Jeju are _really really_ dark. Aside from the constant darkness that clings to the island, the good thing is that it prevents people from driving at night which of course causes lesser accidents. 

The loud clicking of bottles can be heard clearly now that Wonyoung opened the door and windows of the café. It's more of a tradition that grew in them that whenever the night comes, they will welcome its breeze and coolness with open arms (in this case open doors and windows). 

“The beach is literally a few meters away and yet they’re that loud I can hear them here?” Wonyoung snorted, clearly annoyed at what is bothering her much needed rest. 

Unamused with what she is hearing right now, Wonyoung made herself a cup of tea specifically an English breakfast flavor. 

The aroma of the tea instantly relieved whatever tiredness she is feeling, almost like a drug giving solace to her sick self. 

_And in most cases, she’d rather be tired or sick physically instead of hurting emotionally and mentally._

A rendition of The Police’s Every Breath You Take slowly and softly filled the whole atmosphere. Of course, Minju & Chaewon’s voice added more feelings to the already positively intoxicating song from the 80s. Wonyoung can't help but whisper its lyrics, bopping her head along the music. 

Just then, heavy footsteps approaching the café interrupted Wonyoung’s solemn appreciation of her unnies’ talents. 

“Whomst the fuck?” Turning her head to the direction of the door only to be greeted by a somewhat drunk human being. 

Well, first and foremost, Wonyoung is not sure if she’s drunk or what. Second, she looks way too neat to be drunk. And third, the bitch is smiling widely at Wonyoung. 

“Uhm… would you like anything? We're about to close but I can wait for you.” She said with forced shy smile. 

_Coffee is obviously what you need..._

The woman raised her pointing finger at Wonyoung. The other girl was about to combust until she saw her mumble ‘ _coffee_ ’. 

“Oh… okay. Got that! Please find yourself a seat while _I fix you_ a coffee.” 

The woman who's about the same height as Wonyoung, wobbly found herself a seat. In the big ass sofa by the window. Wonyoung looks at her with surprise because one minute she was seated and now, well, she’s lying down looking like a starfish on the sofa. 

_You’re lucky no one’s around._

Wonyoung gave the woman her much needed, in this crazy state, coffee. She watched the stranger from the counter, taking notes of every movement she is making and that is, sipping her hot coffee and fanning her slightly burnt tongue next. Wonyoung giggled. A mere act of dumbness always makes her laugh. 

*** 

It has been two hours. Wonyoung’s patience is the same as a spoiled kid. Very short unlike her height. It's her only flaw but according to Chaewon, she’ll grow through it and learn to lengthen it by the time she reaches her thirties. _Words of wisdom much?_

Irritated, she made her way to the woman sprawled on the sofa. 

“Excuse me. I’ll be closing the café now. It would be very much appreciated if you would leave now.” Wonyoung gritted through her teeth still sounding polite and soft though contrary to what she is currently feeling. 

The woman just... turned her back against the other one, pulling a pillow under her head as if making herself more comfortable despite the request just made to her. 

“Where are you staying? I'll ask them to be you up, miss. Or ill drive you there. Whatever works, I guess.” 

“Nope, not gonna leave.” The woman said in defeat. 

_And there she knew she’s fucked up..._

Wonyoung looked at her with much sleepiness in her eyes, ready to fight or whatever, just to shush this person out of the café. 

The woman lying on the sofa shot her a dead look. She sat up and mumbled all the words Wonyoung decided she never going to encounter in her whole existence. 

_“First, I don’t have a place to stay.”_

Let me sleep in your café, please. The sofa is empty. 

“Second, I can't drive anywhere, I am obviously drunk.” 

_Need another reason to let me stay? Here you go!_

“Third. You look like my long lost first love. And I won't let you leave again.” 

_Crazy bitch, I know. Let me stay, please._

“Your- your first wHAT?!” All wonyoung could do was sigh, it is her specialty after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> petition for 2Kim to cover every breath you take !!!!! anw thank you for the kind words! i appreciate them so much <3


End file.
